


just a dance

by parkerprotectionprogram



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, and you're an idiot, but a selfless idiot, he loves you stupid!!, its endearing, there's a gala, why can't you see that!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkerprotectionprogram/pseuds/parkerprotectionprogram
Summary: “It’s just a dance. What are you afraid of?”





	just a dance

**Author's Note:**

> a.n: this isn't really my first ever jason fic but still it's the first i've ever published so i hope it's not as shitty and non canon compliant!

“It’s just a dance. What are you afraid of?”

 _Falling even further for him than I already have_ , you think, switching your gaze from Kory’s to the teal blue eyes that bore into your own, but remain silent and instead offer up a small smile that feels less forced than it should as you take his proffered hand.

He leads you onto the linoleum floor habited by dancing couples who, judging by the fond upturned lips and tender eyes, don’t share your nervousness. Regardless, you suck in a breath and glance up at him as his hands fall to your waist, gentle and not unwelcoming in their presence. You try your best to conceal the tremor in your hands as you raise them to rest on his impossibly broad shoulders.

The dulcet tones of the music filters through the ballroom, which is bathed in a softened gold courtesy of the numerous string lights strewn about the ceiling, chandeliers dimmed in favour of the former. It casts a glow about his features, normally stony and yet now he looks down at you almost affectionately.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

Your eyes flick up to meet his own from where your gaze had focused over his shoulder and you shake your head softly, lips parting once, twice before you finally speak.

“I was just thinking about how pretty the place looks,” you tell him truthfully. “B really went all out, huh?”

The lazy grin he gives you and the quiet chuckle that follows makes your heart flutter. “He always does.”

“Wouldn’t be him if he didn’t,” you agree, eyes on the man in question whose easy smile and natural charisma has managed to charm those around him effortlessly. Jason follows your gaze and the two of you shake your heads at the sight.

“If he laughs I think he might just have a dozen proposals on his hands,” he mutters wryly. You look back at him, eyebrows knitting together.

“I doubt anyone here would get down on one knee. Their clothes will get ruined,” you dismiss.

“Well, no, but you know, they’d probably do it in their own rich person way,” Jay says, mirth clear in his voice.

“And I suppose you’d know all about that, wouldn’t you?” you tease lightly, cheeks warming.

“Well of course,” he agrees, dimpling mischievously at you. “But I’ve only got eyes for one girl, you know, so it never worked out.”

You sigh at that, _because of course he does_. Your smile doesn’t falter, however, but your gaze wanders over to where Kory stands conversing with a familiar red-headed woman, the two of them stunning in their own right.

“I can only imagine their disappointment. She must be very special,” you murmur, ignoring the untruthfulness of the first sentence. Your head tilts back up to watch his eyes soften, lost in thought. He looks happy. Peaceful, even. You think to yourself that you couldn’t begrudge this girl, whoever she was if she made him happy. No matter if it wasn’t you.

“She is,” he affirms.

“I’m happy for you, then,” you say sweetly, though your heart aches just a bit. Just as you say that the slow song comes to an end and you exhale slowly as you detach yourself from Jason. Patting his hand, you smile up at him.

“You’re not as terrible a dance partner as I feared, Todd.”

He sniffs disdainfully in mock outrage and you giggle as the two of you make your way off the dance floor.

“I’ll have you know I’ve never stepped on anyone’s toes before.”

“Of course,” you accept indulgingly, lips quirking up.

Approaching the edge of the room, he nudges your arm gently. “You never did ask me who I was talking about.”

You can’t help but shrug. _I don’t think I want to know – don’t think I could bear to put a name to it_ , is what you muse to yourself but what comes out is, “I didn’t know if you wanted to share that or not.”

You add unsurely when he doesn’t say anything, “You’re so private, Jay, you know? I didn’t want to push you.”

He dips his head down, chuckling. “Ah, fair enough. Still, I think if anyone should know, it should be you.”

He says this almost shyly and if your heart didn’t ache so you might’ve thought it endearing. You remember that he’s waiting on your reply and so, licking your lips nervously, you manage to whisper, “And why is that?” words leaving your dry mouth.

“Well because y/n it’s–”

You just about cry in relief when Stephanie appears by your side, all bright eyes and friendly smiles as she insists on a dance. You halfheartedly eye Jason, who seems resigned as he nods for you to go, small smile encouraging you.

“We’ll talk later,” you promise as you follow the blonde and he simply grins. You turn to the girl by your side and whisper a reverent ‘thank you’, clutching her hand tightly.

Roy arrives at Jason’s side, the two men regarding your retreating figure.

“She’s got no idea, does she?”

“Utterly oblivious,” Jason affirms, shaking his head fondly. “Dunno _how_. Everyone else seems to know.”

“For someone who thought their crush was going to confess they liked someone else, she took it pretty well,” Roy notes.

“That’s her, selfless as ever.”

“Well let her be selfish for once, please? I’m getting antsy waiting for you to confess,” Roy says, taking a swig from the now empty flute in his hand.

“You made a bet didn’t you?”

“50 you guys end up together tonight, and I’d like not to lose that, thanks.”

“You’re a dick.”

“Ah, but you love me. Not as much as you love y/n/n, because no one could ever replace her and–”

“Roy?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut the fuck up.”

A scandalised gasp from the woman behind him brings a smile to his lips.


End file.
